The Outcasted
by Ryii1999
Summary: When Crystal Saito was born she was born with the unusual ability to turn into a wolf, at first she wasn't able to control it. Now 17 year old Crystal can control her ability and is going to attend high school at none other than Ouran High School. What craziness will occur at the high school? Read to find out! First story so no harshness! OC pairing, Hikaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** So this is my very first story, so please don't be harsh. My OC is named Crystal, she has shoulder length blonde hair, one green eye and one blue eye and she is 17 years old.**

** She is part human and part wolf, she has stayed out of the real world because she couldn't control her abilities but she can now control when she turns wolf. And everything goes crazy when she starts attending Ouran High School. Please enjoy and please review! :)**

As I trudged through the woods back to my grandparents' house from my hunting trip. I wish that I could be among fellow teenagers like me in a normal high school. All I want is to be with people my age, instead being confined with my grandparents every second of every day. I finally reached the cottage where my grandparents live.

"You're late," My grandmother scolded me.

I just rolled my eyes and replied," I'm only five minutes late"

"Well you could have left five minutes early," She says, as she turns to wash the dishes.

"Grandma?" I ask walking towards her arms folded.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking...Can I join a real high school, you know...out of the village?"

"No" Grandma Niki says in a firm voice.

"WHY NOT!" I scream.

"You're a beast THAT'S WHY!"

"Oh so now I'm a beast!"

"No, child sit down" She says in a soft voice.

As I sit down I look out into the now rainy sky.

"Crystal..." Grandma Niki starts. "You are nothing like the kids in the village..."

"Soo?" I interrupt.

"So.." Grandma Niki starts," We can't have the other kids see who you really are.."

"I told you months ago I could control myself from transforming" I sigh.

"Yes you did tell me that"

"Please grandma.."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Grandpa Jake and see what he says...okay?"

"THANKS GRANDMA!" I say as I give her a hug.

After several hours of waiting for grandpa, Grandma sat him down and started talking. After what felt like ages, My grandpa sat me down to have a talk.

"So...I heard you want to join a real high school?"

"Yeah.."

"Hmm.. are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah...soo can I?

Grandpa Jake nods, and I leap for joy "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I scream

Grandma Niki walks in with the phone " You'll start school tomorrow"

I can tell my grandmother isn't exactly thrilled of me going to school, but she's gonna have to get used to it.

**The Next Day**

I spring out of bed and get ready for school._ What to wear... _I think to myself. I nod and just throw on a pair of black sweat pants,a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"I'm ready for school!" I shout down the stairs.

"You're really going to wear that?" My grandmother says.

"Uhhh yeah.."

"Why don't you put on a skirt, and a nice T-shirt on?

"Because I don't wear frilly clothes..."

"Theres nothing wrong with frilly clothing."

"Grandma please I want to wear this"

"On you're first day of school?"

"Yes"

"Fine get into the car"

And now the real adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

As we arrive to the school, I stare in awe at the size of it. I can't seem to hide the excitement that bubbles inside me.

"Well we're here," Grandma Niki says.

"I can see that," I reply.

"Don't be a smart ass on your first day of school," She says rolling her eyes.

"Sorry it's just that It's just that..I think I'm having second thoughts about going to a real high school..."

"You'll be fine, it's only your first day so of course you're nervous, everybody's nervous on their first day, you'll be fine," She replies with a soft smile,"Oh and Crystal?"

"Yes grandma?"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

As Grandma Niki speeds down the road, I turn to go in the school. _Wow it looks bigger inside than outside, I don't think I can handle this, _I think to myself. One of the teachers gives me some papers to fill out, and as I rummage through my paperwork, I somehow trip and find myself in a shower of papers.

"Lost all of your paperwork I see", A male voice comments.

I jump when I here another voice behind me.

"Do you need any help?", another male voice says.

"Uh..Yeah thanks", I say still a little startled.

I look at who is helping me, one of them has faded orange hair, and the other has blond hair. The blond one smiles kindly then speaks,

"Hello I'm Tamaki Suoh,and this is Hikaru Hitachiin, what's yours?

"My name is Crystal Saito"

"You have really pretty name", Tamaki says giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks, oh and thanks for helping me pick up my papers", I say returning a warm smile.

"No problem, just try not to be so clumsy next time",Hikaru says rolling his eyes, as he walks away.

"Oh don't mind him, hes just a little rough on the new students", Tamaki says.

"It's fine"

All of the sudden Tamaki puts his hand gently under my chin, and whispers into my ear,"You should go to the Host Club this afternoon, I can let you meet the rest of the Host Club members there". I can feel his breath on my neck, and I shudder in response.

"Y-yeah s-sure I'll go", I say shakily.

"Great see you there, oh and welcome to Ouran High School", he says as he walks off, and waves "goodbye" to me.

_Oh my gosh hes soo cute..._ I think, now I can't wait to see him again!


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost noon, and I start heading down to the Host Club entrance. As soon as I grab the doorknob, I start to feel very nervous _get a hold of yourself Crystal you'll be fine, _I think. I turn the knob and a bright light shines in my eyes. Once when my vision cleared I see Tamaki and his little group of boys, and one girl wearing vampire costumes.

"uhh, what is this?"I say confused.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club my dear, glad you could make it" Tamaki says through his fake vampire teeth.

"uhh thanks"

"OH Crystal these peopel are the hosts of the club, the one in the glasses is Kyoya Ootori, the little blond one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the tall black hair'd boy is Takashi Morinozuka, the girl is named Haruhi Fujioka, and these are the tw-

" I know who they are", I point at one of the twins and say,"This is karou Hitachiin, and this one is Hikaru Hitachiin.

The twins were amazed at how fast she already could tell them apart.

"How did you know which one is which", Hikaru asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well not trying to be creepy, but when I looked at your eyes, they were very happy, and they sparkled, and looking at you two I could see you had the same sparkly happiness in your eyes." I say smiling

"Wow..I'm impressed",Karou says in amazement.

"Thanks well I should get going"

"Wait!" Tamaki says, grabbing my shoulder.

"What?"

"You forgot your uniform."

"My uniform?"

"yes, here", he says giving a dress uniform.

"ohhh I don't wear dresses" I say blushing.

Then Hikaru suddenly cradles my cheek with his right hand then says"You'd look perfect in it." He says rubbing his thumb on my cheek

I can already feel myself turning bright red. He chuckles in response. I can feel everyone's eyes on us, as he stares into my eyes.

"O-Okay", That was the only word that I could say.

Hikaru smiles and releases me, and both of us go back to a standing position. I can see Hikaru's cheeks turn into a slight tint of red. I smile and turn to change into the dress.

"okay well..bye", I say waving.

"bye", Hikaru says, in a singsong voice.

As I slip into the dress, I can't help but think about what just happened. Just thinking about it makes me blush.

I walk in the hallway thinking about what classes, then I slightly bump into another student.

"Oh sorry- Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"You look upset whats bothering you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if your fitting in?"

"Oh yeah I am, thanks for the concern"

"No problem", he says as he puts a hand over mine.

I blush almost immediately when he touches my hand. He then intertwines his fingers around mine, and we start down the hallway. All I can think about is his hand on mine.

"Does this make you feel nervous?", Hikaru says in a shaky voice.

"No, no it's fine", I say while slightly squeezing his hand with a grin. He smiles and squeezes my hand in response.

"You know I never thought I'd fall in love so quickly" He says.

We sit on a nearby bench still holding hands. _I can'y believe I'm actually doing this, _I think to myself.

After school we say our goodbyes, I start heading home. Still thinking about the best day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk down the trail I hear a scream, I sprint to my cottage to find my grandmother standing on a chair slapping a broom to the ground,still screaming.

"YOU STUPID BITCH DIE!", she screams.

"Grandma! What's going on?!"

"Theres a mouse in the kitchen and it won't die!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, and nod in irritation.

"Grandma give me the broom", I say in a firm voice.

She nods then gives me the broom. I walk where the little gray mouse sits, and I pick it up before he can get away. I take it outside and let run free in the garden.

"Wash your hands", Grandma Niki says while smoothing her skirt.

"Okay, but grandma theres nothing to be afraid of, it was just a little mouse."

"There little demons trying to go after my food"

"Whatever you say grandma.." I say while drying off my hands with a rag.

As I walk to the living room to watch TV, the doorbell rings.

"Of course it would ring right when I want to watch TV" I grumble.

I answer the door to find Hikaru standing on the porch.

"Hey.." He says looking straight into my eyes.

"Hey..Uh how do you know where I live?"

"I know I may sound like a stalker, but I followed you back to your house."

"You do sound like a stalker", I grin.

He laughs and I welcome him into my house.

"Grandma?!" I yell.

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet my..um..boyfriend."

We hear glass crash to the floor, and I'm starting to think maybe Hikaru and I should've taken it slower.

"Sorry a plate slipped from my hands" She says with a smile.

I sigh and introduce Hikaru to my grandmother.

"Grandma this is Hikaru my boyfriend."

"Oh already? It's only been your first day, and you already have a boyfriend..."

"Yeah I know but I like him, and he likes me.."

"If I may , I really liked the first time I saw her."

"So your trying to tell me its love at first sight?"

"Yes ."

She pauses for a moment "Okay I get it, but if you break my daughter's heart, I will break your pretty boy face!"

"Okay..grandma I think I can handle a heartbreak" I say getting ready to head out to go hunting.

"Hikaru do you need a ride home?" _I can't let him see my true form just yet. _I think.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yes I'm will you take Hikaru home please?"

"Sure be safe out there Crystal, theres other hunters out tonight."

"I'll be okay, bye Hikaru nice seeing you", I say waving "goodbye".

"Bye", he says smiling.

I watch Hikaru, and my grandmother drive away before heading towards the woods. I sense someone watching me,but I shake the feeling off.

I go by a thick row of trees to transform to my wolf form. I trot away from the trees, sniffing the air. I smell lavender cologne in the air, I still have the feeling of being watched.

I follow the scent, and then I hair sticks breaking, and footsteps running away. I chase after the sound of sticks, and leaves crunching underneath the footsteps.I get close enough to pounce. I quickly crouch down, then leap into the air. I tackle down my runner to find Kaoru pinned underneath my paws.

I hold in my breath, I don't think I can breathe..._ Oh no...Shit I should've trusted my damn senses! _I growl

I can see the fear in Kaoru's eyes. I look away, and step off of him. He sits upright and just stares at me.

"What are you?" He says in a shaky voice.


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at Kaoru for a moment before answering...

"Well Kaoru, as you can see, I can turn into a wolf form.."

He stares at me for a moment then,his eyes turn sad then back to the frightened expression he had before.

"Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"Well..um..Hikaru, and I have the same ability."

My eyes widen, and questions begin to fill my head

_How could there be more of me?I was told they were all killed..How can this be possible?Are there more than just Hikaru, Kaoru, and I?_

"Crystal?" Kaoru's voice breaks the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if theres more of us?"

"Well I don't know, I was told that our kind has been killed"

"I was told the same thing"

"They lied to us," I say through gritted teeth.

"Crystal.", Kaoru says grabbing my paw.

"Yeah?"

"We need to tell Hikaru"

"Well yeah, come on lets go.."

We walk through the woods without speaking, as we reach the village three women scream.

Kaoru looks down at me eyes widening.

"Crystal your still in your wolf form"

And at the same time he says it Grandma Niki gets out of her car, and her eyes immediately flit to mine.

She runs to me tears streaming like a river, down her face.

"Crystal what happened?"

"I don't know what happened bu-"

"Crystal run!"

"What Why?"

"There are hunters here, and not the deer hunting kind..They hunt, and kill people like you"

"Gra-"

"RUN!", She screams.

I can hear a lot of men shouting and Kaoru and I sprint back into the woods.

Are legs are getting tired but the adrenaline pulls us forward.

"This way!", Kaoru yells"

I follow him to a mansion. He quickly opens the backyard gate and leads me to the backdoor.

"In here."

He leads me into the what I think is the living room, and we both sit on the couch,me still in wolf form.

Hikaru comes into the living room.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"No dogs on the couch."

"Shes a wolf"

"No wolves on the couch."

I bark and he flinches. Kaoru laughs as I jump from the couch head low and growling.

"K-Kaoru!"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to help me?"

I pounce and pin him to the floor

"No brother, I'm not going to save you from your own girlfriend."

"What?"

I step off and go behind the couch, when I come back around I'm back to my human self, and yes still clothed.

"W-what?"

Hikaru stares at me for a moment, I can see the amazement in his eyes.

"She is going to stay with us for a while.." Kaoru says grabbing a remote.

"Why?"

"because she is now an outcast to her village thing."

"Oh. Are the hunters following, or tracking you now?" Hikaru says sitting beside me.

"Unfortunately yes they are."

"Then I guess you'll be staying with us for a while."

"I guess." I say looking down.

"Whats wrong love?" Hikaru asks.

"I think I just put my grandparents in danger."

"How?"

"Well, they have been letting me live with them knowing what I am, and-" I let out a sigh before continuing.

"I don't know I should just give myself up to the hunters, and let them kill me"

"You can't do that, they will know your a weakling." Koaru says.

"Yeah, and if your gonna give yourself up, at least put in a fight." Hikaru says playign with my hair.

"Yeah I guess. So are all of gonna go into hiding or something?"

"No we just don't go into our wolf forms, the hunters don't know what we look like in human form. So we should be fine."

We close the discussion and start watching TV.

"So am I really an outcast to my village now?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Yeah. You can't go back there no matter what." Hikaru responds.

_I can't go back now? What if my grandparents are in trouble, and they need help? Do I still have to stay away then? I guess right now I should be more careful, and I should start thinking about the present, not what might happen in the_ future.

I then fall asleep on Hikaru's shoulder. Dreaming about what just happened,and what could happen if I'm not careful. Maybe being an outcast won't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and its nearly ten o' clock. I rub my eyes, and look at the table where my food lies.

"I thought you'd never wake up", Hikaru says lying in an armchair.

I grab a piece of chicken before speaking"Yeah I was really tired, I don't think I cam go back to sleep"

"Well there isn't anything to do at ten o'clock." Hikaru says through a yawn.

After five minutes of eating, I wipe my face with a napkin, then I lie back down on the couch. Even though I'm not in wolf form, I can hear someone tiptoeing behind me.

_Not gonna sneak up on me again. _I think.

I listen very carefully till' the tiptoeing stopped. Then Kaoru leaps in the air, but before he could do anything, I quickly sat up thinking he'll miss, but no.

He tackles me off the couch and pins me to the ground.

"I could have been a hunter, and you would have been killed",Kaoru say looking down at me.

Hikaru slams into Kaoru.

"I could have been a hunter too", Hikaru says.

"Yeah but I know how to get them off", He grins.

I watch them wrestle for a few minutes. I laugh when they yell, or when they brake something.

After a few more minutes pass I sneak away from the wrestlers, and head outside. I opened the door and could tell the boys stopped wrestling. I walk outside, and look up to the moon.

"Beautiful night.", Hikaru says grabbing my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah it is.", I say looking at him smiling.

"Well, I think we should go to bed." He says through a yawn.

"Okay"

We go back into the living room, where Kaoru sits, watching TV. Hikaru, and I go to a couch and we both lie down.

We both fall asleep in each others arms, while Kaoru, sleeps on the floor beside us.

All of us soundly asleep.

**The next day**

I'm the last one to wake up. My first instinct is to go outside. I open the door to the backyard to find both of the twins shirtless, and doing push-ups, and sit-ups.

I hold in my breath, trying not to freak out.

_Oh my god there soo hot shirtless._

Hikaru, and Kaoru slam the glass window. I scream, and throw my hands over my mouth. They laugh, and high-five each other in delight. Hikaru opens the door and gives me a sweaty hug.

"Ehh your all sweaty", I say.

"Well I was just out training."

"For what?"

"Well if you want to fight off a bunch of hunters you have to be in shape to do it."

"Well I'm not training" I say through a yawn.

Hikaru, and Kaoru role their eyes, as they head for the shower.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, before cotinuing with my day. Watching TV. I watch TV till' about 4:07 P.M.. Kaoru grabs the remote, and turns the TV off.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and nods at me.

"what?"

"You can't watch TV all day.."

"Why not!"

"Because you need to start training."

"Nope"

He glares at me before continuing... "If you don't train, you won't be able to fight off the hunters."

"No"

"Crystal don't argue please..", Hikaru says walking into the room.

"I'm not training"

"Then you don't do anything, but sit in a blank room all day." Hikaru says.

"You'll start tomorrow..", Kaoru says walking away.

I tell the twins I'm going for a walk, and I head toward my village. Something pulls me toward the village, and I have a bad feeling about this..

After about a half an hour of walking I smell smoke...

I run towards the village and see my grandparent's cottage is on fire.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!", I scream.

I sprint towards two bodies that lie in front of the cottage...Its Grandpa Jake, and Grandma Niki.

"No no no"

I check grandpa's pulse...hes not breathing, and tears start to role down my face.

"CRYSTAL!" Kaoru, and Hikaru yell over the hissing fire.

I turn to face them tears rolling down my face. They run to me Hikaru wrapping his arms around me. Kaoru checks my grandmothers pulse

"Shes breathing!"

I look over and see she is trying to say something.

I walk over and kneel beside her dying body.

she chokes on the first words."Be c-careful c-child there c-coming a-after you."

"I know."

"Y-you have to hide, t-they know your human f-form." She chokes at the last words.

"How?"  
"They found a picture." I was about to say one last thing but her eyes closed. I felt her pulse, and tried CPR, it didn't work, but I wouldn't stop.  
Both Hikaru and Kaoru had to get me away from my dead grandma, and grandpa, and from the dangerously close fire. Hikaru still holding on to me runs off with me following him and kaoru right beside us. Tears stream down my face and more fill my eyes blurring my vision.

We reach the house and I fall in the lawn bawling. Both of the twins hold me in their arms. _Why me? I can't believe there dead. I'm not gonna give up. I'm going after those hunters, and killing every single one of them, and thats a promise..._


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I held a funeral.

"Grandma Niki, and Grandpa Jake were fantastic people...They took care of me." I wipe the tears forming in my eyes.

I continue, "I just can't believe there gone...First my parents now-" I start crying..

Hikaru fills in for me.

"Even though I didn't know Grandma Niki that long, I knew she had character"

He _places_ a hand on her coffin, then on to my grandpa's coffin.

" Even though I never met him, I'm sure he was a great man."

He comes down from the little stage.

As the villagers say their prayers and tells the rest of the audience what personality's my grandparents had, Hikaru and Kaoru pull me away and start to talk to me.

"are you okay?," Kaoru asks in a concerned voice.

"I don't know..honestly I'm in fixed emotions right now."

"And what are the mixed emotions?", Hikaru asks.

"Well..sadness, anger,and I feel lost..I don't know what to do."

"Well I can already feel you have a plan...", Hikaru says shaking my shoulder gently.

"I do..I'm going to kill every single hunter.."

Hikaru, and Kaoru look at me like I'm crazy..

"What?", I say glaring at them.

"Well you can't do it all on your own.",Kaoru says.

"Of course not..cause your helping me."

"Great..we're all gonna die..", Hikaru says.

We walk home and its about 8:41 at night. I skip dinner and I go straight outside to go for a run.

"You can't skip dinner!", Kaoru, and Hikaru yell.

"Yes I can, and I will!", I yell back.

"Sassy", Hikaru says, and Kaoru nods in agreement while watching me disappear into the night.

I've been running for almost an hour, and I decide to skip the trail, and I go into the woods. I can sense someone watching me, and instead of brushing the feeling off, I stop to look around. I hear a twig snap, and I dash towards where I heard the snapping sound. I see a human figure running towards me. I sprint towards the figure.

"Gotcha!" I hear the a male voice yell. _That's what you think..._

The man lunches towards me.

My first hunter, that I will kill.

I transform into my wolf form, and leap into the air. I bite into his side, and he lets out a scream.  
I dig my claws into his chest. The man grabs his hunting knife and stabs it into my right shoulder. I cry out in pain, but I don't loosen my jaw, I just keep going deeper and deeper into his side. He raises his knife again, but this time he goes for my eye. We both hear two low growls coming from behind us. He looks towards the sound, but I keep my glare on him. The two wolves jump onto the man and start literally ripping him into shreds. The man howls in pain, while his blood splatters on his face.

Hes really close to death, I let go of his bloody side and I go for his neck. He tries to stab my head but fails. The two other wolves rip apart his legs, till' there's almost nothing but bone. After 3 minutes. Hes finally dead. The two wolves transform. Of course, its Hikaru and Kaoru. I transform back to my human form.

"That could have been less bloody.", Hikaru says wiping a little blood off the edge of his mouth.

"Yeah I guess I could have gone for the neck first.", I say.

"Well I'm tired I'm going home", Kaoru says stretching.

"Yeah me too.", Hikaru says.

"That's it?" I say walking with them.

"What do you mean?", Kaoru asks.

"Well I think we should go find more, I bet they have a camp maybe we could-" I say.

Hikaru cuts me off. "Crystal we can only go after like two or three people, not six."

"Still though I think We should at least try."

"Crystal calm yourself.", Kaoru says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, lets just get some sleep and maybe we'll catch another tomorrow.", Hikaru says through a yawn.

We reach the house and we go through the front door. Its about 10 at night. We eat dinner, share a few laughs, then head to bed.

I think I need to be more careful when going after a hunter. Next time I'll go after the neck first than last, and I'll need some back-up too.

I fall into a deep sleep. At about midnight I hear a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

At first I ignore the knocking, and the door bell ringing, until it got really annoying.

So I answer it.

"Hello?",I say through a yawn. I'm not quite awake so I have to squint till I can actually see.

"Hey..its Tamaki, Sorry for waking you up, but umm theres something that we have to discuss."

"At midnight? can't it wait?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood, and no it can't wait."

"Why are you even awake we have school in like 7 hours, I think...", I say while trying to count the hours.

"Well, I couldn't sleep when I found out that _you _can also transform into a wolf, and _you _killed someone.."

"He was a hunter."

"So? You just had to kill him?"

"They killed my grandparents. So yeah, I had to kill him, he was coming after me with a knife anyway, so either I was gonna die, or him. Obviously I picked him, and anyway how did you know I could turn to a wolf form?"

"Kaoru told me."

"Oh he did?", I say through gritted teeth.

"Who are you talking to?", Hikaru interrupts.

"I'm talking to Tamaki."

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?"

"Well Kaoru told me that little miss Crystal, can transform as well."

I glare at him.

"I don't see why you should be angry Tamaki, So what if she can turn into a wolf.",Hikaru says.

"Well, I was also told that Crystal killed a person."

"She did, but the guy she killed was a hunter"

"So?" Tamaki says.

I jump in to explain. "So? do you even know what kind of hunter he was? He knew I could transform, hes not like a regular hunter Tamaki, hunters like him go after Hikaru, Koaru, and I. Whether we're in human form or not."

"So they'll kill you either way?"

"Yes Tamaki."

"Are you still gonna go to school?", Tamaki asks.

"Well yeah. Although I might not feel like going so maybe I'll skip"

I seriously thought I was gonna get slapped.

"SKIP SCHOOL!", Tamaki yells.

"Well yeah. I skipped school when I was still living in the village."

"YOU CAN'T JUST SKIP SCHOOL! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL?"

"Shut up!" I hiss at him."You'll wake up Kaoru"

"Too late for that.", Kaoru says, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry Kaoru.", Hikaru and I say.

"Its fine. Look why don't you guys shut the hell up and go to sleep. Hikaru go up to your room and go back to sleep, Crystal go back to your couch, and Tamaki you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Fine I didn't feel like walking back home anyways.", Tamaki says grinning at me.

I glare at him, and lie back down on the couch, and go back to sleep.

**The following morning**

Someone keeps shaking me. At first I slap who ever was shaking me away, and I try to fall back to sleep. Then I feel my blankets being tugged away.

"Stop it I'm trying to sleep", I mumble.

I throw an extra pillow at who ever keeps bugging I hear a few people start to laugh.

I grumble, trying to give them a hint that they should shut up, and let me sleep. Then I feel fingers running up my side. I can't help but laugh. I fall off the couch still laughing. I see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki sitting beside me, grinning.

"Well good morning sunshine!", Tamaki says.

"Why did you wake me up its only five in the morning?", I say sitting up.

"We have to get ready for school", Hikaru says, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Wait aren't we suppose to be in uniform?"

"Nope we sometimes get a break from wearing uniforms." Kaoru says.

"Okay. I guess sweat pants a a T-shirt."

"What is up with you and sweats?", Hikaru says wrapping me in his arms.

"Are parents are designers, so we can find you something to wear.", Kaoru says getting up.

"Fine but if I hate it, I'm going back to sweats.", I say.

After about five minutes, Kaoru comes out with an outfit. I try it on. I come out of the twins room wearing skinny jeans, with a light grey sweater that goes off my shoulder, with a black tank top under. Kaoru lets me pick a pair of shoes. I picked a pair of grey Uggs.

"You look great, better then the black sweats.", Hikaru smiles.

"Thanks I like this outfit too.", I say returning the smile.

"Thanks Kaoru", I say.

We all walk to Ouran High School, talking about how Halloween is coming up and what we will be.

"We could all be vampires?" Tamaki suggests.

"Eh sure I don't care for Halloween that much anymore though..", Kaoru says as we enter the school.

"Halloween isn't for like another 3 weeks from now.", I say.

"I bye have fun in class you three.". Tamaki says smiling.

After shuffling through my locker I head to class.

I don't pay attention to the teacher when shes talking, I just stare out at the window, while Hikaru sits behind me, playing with my hair, and Kaoru throwing paper airplanes at other students. I guess after class I can stop by the Host Club to see what Tamaki is up to. Then after that I can try sneaking out of school and head back to the house and take a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

After class, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I start heading towards the Host Club room.

"CRYSTAL!", Mitsunkuni says while hugging my leg.

"Uh hi.", I say trying to shake him off.

"Crystal don't be so rude.", Tamaki scolds me.

"I'm not being rude. Ugh nevermind."

"So Tamaki what should Crystal wear for the Host Club, and wheres Haruhi?", Kaoru says looking around the room hoping to find Haruhi.

"Crystal doesn't need to wear anything, we are having a day off, and Haruhi is at home sick." Tamaki replies.

"Poor Haruhi...Now we can't play...",Koaru says looking down.

"No worries, we still have Crystal.", Hikaru says looking at me with a grin.

"Umm.", I find a ball and pick it up."Fetch." I say throwing the ball.

Hikaru, Mitsunkuni, and Koaru, just stare at me.

"We're not dogs.", Koaru says sitting down in a fancy armchair.

"Sorry..", I say.

"No sorry, but gosh Crystal do you not know how to play?",Hikaru says.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!", Tamaki screams.

"What?", I ask.

"Lets go to the beach.", Tamaki suggests.

"I don't know remember what happened with Haruhi last time we went to the beach.",Kaoru says.

"Well we could go to the public beach.", I say.

"Sure.", Hikaru says.

everybody else nods and we get ready for the beach. Kaoru, Hikaru, and I head back to the house, and we put on our suits. Hikaru gives me three suits to choose from. One is just a regular one piece that is the color green, which is kind of a gross color, another is a two piece that has a red top and red shorts. I slip on a pair of blue jean shorts, and a blue tank top.

"What suit did you pick out?", Hikaru says walking me out the door.

"I picked the red one."

"The two piece?"

"No Hikaru the three piece.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay get on a bike,lets go.", Kaoru says biking away.

We get on a bike and we head to the beach. It took us a good 20 minutes before we reached the beach.

"Finally I thought you guys would never get here.",Tamaki says smiling.

We get off our bikes and put them behind a bush. We all run into the ocean. While Kyoya plays around on his computer.

"Kyoya! get in the water!", Mitsunkuni yells.

"No I'm still working on the Host Club website", he replies, pushing his glasses back above his nose.

"Please!", Mitsunkuni says.

He sighs before replying "Okay, Okay here I come!", Kyoya says jumping in the water. I watch everyone swim, before I leave to go for a walk.

"I'm gonna go for a walk.", I say grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"Okay have fun!", Kaoru says.

I walk for about ten minutes before turning around.

"Well look what we have here", a guy says laughing throwing a beer bottle to the ground. His buddies laugh with him and start to circle around me.

"I would get away from me, before I tear you into shreds.", I say with a slight growl.

"Looks like we got a fighter.", the guy grins.

"I said back off."

"Aww, well thats too bad little girl, we aren't going anywhere."

Two guys standing behind the man come up to me and try grabbing both my arms. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM ME!", I yell, stepping a few steps back.

"Whats the matter sweetie?", the man says lifting my chin, while the two guys grab my arms. I spit at the mans face. He looks at me with disgust, and slaps my face. I get really angry,and I use my wolf strength to break free of the two guys grip. I push two of the guys down, then go after their as I would call it "leader", and use my wolf strength again to bunch his teeth right out of his mouth. He lashes back by tackling me to the ground, and starts to bunch my gut, and face. I use my arms to help shield myself, it doesn't work. I fight back. So turn my teeth into wolf fangs, and bite into his arms, when he tries to bunch my face again. He leaps back literally howling in pain, while grabbing his arm. His buddies run away looking terrified.

"You stu-", before the man could finish his sentence, Kaoru pins him down,holding his shirt collar.

"If you ever lay another hand on her or anyone else, I swear I will find you , and _kill_ you.", He says with a slight snarl in his voice.

Kaoru releases him, and he watches the man sprint away, before running to my side.

"Are you okay?", he says as he lifts me up, so my head is on his chest.

"Yeah, just a black eye, and a badly bruised gut.", I try to say with a smile.

"Yeah and you have a bloody lip, and nose.", he says wiping some blood off my chin.

Hikaru and the others finally arrive laughter fading when they see me.

"What happened?!", Hikaru says sitting by my side.

"Three guys were drunk and came after me and one of them beat me up", I say through gritted teeth. It kind of hurts to talk.

"What where is he?!", Hikaru says in a threatening tone.

"Its okay, Crystal took care of him", Hikaru replies.

"What did you do?", Kyoya asks.

"Well I used my wolf fangs to bite him off of me, before I used my wolf strength to throw of two other guys.", I say.

"Does he know what you are?", Hikaru asks.

"I don't think so.", I reply. Wiping my bloody lip.

"Here.", Hikaru tears a T-shirt and hands me a cloth, I put it on my nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks."

Hikaru and Kaoru help me up, and help me back to the house.

we are about a block from the house when an arrow shoots through the air and into my leg. i scream and fall to the ground. Hikaru looks around to see a women with a bow and arrows. Hikaru takes a step towards her but Tamaki grabs his forearm and nods.

"She needs to go to the E.R.", Kaoru says, kneeling beside me, trying to calm me down.

I don't remember what happened after that. Everything went black. After a while I hear Hikaru's voice, and I follow it, finding myself in the hospital with a cast on my leg. I don't like the smell of hand sanitizers and rubber gloves. I look to see Hikaru and Kaoru, sitting in a chair.

"Are you okay?", Hikaru asks reaching to hold my hand.

"Yeah I think I'll live, but will my leg?"

"Yeah the doctor says you'll be fine, but you'll need surgery.", Kaoru says.

"No! I don't want surgery!", I moan.

"Crystal don't be like that, you need surgery, if you want to walk again.", Hikaru says.

"I really, don't think I can do it."

"You'll be fine, Kaoru, and I will be with you the entire time."

After Kaoru, and Hikaru convinced me to do the whole surgery thing, I've learned that I need to be more aware of my surroundings, and I need to keep my friends out of harms way, and I need to find that rat who arrowed my leg!


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru is shopping for actual food. He doesn't like the hospital food. Hikaru stays with me till its time for me to get surgery.

"You don't need to worry about the hospital bill. My parents are rich so they'd be happy to pay for it.", Hikaru says with a kind smile.

"Do they even know I'm staying with you and Kaoru?"

"They first they thought it was a bad idea to have a girl and two boys in the house with no adults around, but when I told them that you could also transform and your home burned down, they said its okay for you to live with us, and they won't mind if they have to buy, or pay for something."

"Thats good. I can't believe I'm going into surgery in ten minutes", I groan.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine, and when your feeling better the Host Club members want to talk to you about what happened".

"Why? they know and saw what happened, what is there to talk about?"

"Well Mitsunkuni wants to put you under protection. After what happened"

"It was one arrow. I'm fine, I don't need protection.", I say, climbing out of bed to fall into a wheelchair.

"Crystal that arrow could have blown right through your chest-"

"But it didn't, it blew right through my leg.", I respond wheeling out to the hospital's hallway.

A nurse takes over my wheelchair to take me to the surgery room. The doctor that will be fixing my leg, lets Hikaru stay with me during the surgery. When about four more doctors come in, they start the surgery.

**2 hours later...**

The doctor waits till all the doctors and nurses, have left before speaking to Hikaru and I.

"Crystal I want to let you know that I know what you are.." The doctor starts,My eyes flit to Hikaru's in worry.

"No need to panic, I'm one of you, I can change into a wolf as well.."

_How many people can turn from human to wolf? They just keep popping everywhere._

"Crystal?", The doctors voice startles me, and I turn to look at him.

"Crystal since you can turn into a different form, your wolf form allows you to heal quicker than the average human."

"So I can be healed by Halloween night?", I ask.

"Sure. But you have five days before Halloween so you should be all healed by then."

"Good.", I say looking at Hikaru, while he roles his eyes but smiles back.

The doctor signs a release paper for me. Before we head home, the doctor gives me special medication to help me heal quicker. Hikaru drives us back to the house where Kaoru is sleeping on my couch. Hikaru looks over at me with a sly grin on his face, but instead of pushing Koaru off the couch I decide to take his bed in his room. I slide under the blankets while Hikaru shuts the blinds and kisses me on the forehead. He shuts the door quietly and heads down the stairs to watch some TV. I like Kaoru's bed , I should steal his bed more often. I fall into a deep sleep for awhile until I hear the door creak open. _Koaru. I hope he won't mind if I 'm sleeping in his bed. I mean he took my couch, so we're even. _I pretend to be in a deep sleep. I feel Koaru's eyes on me. I hear his feet shuffle towards the bed. I cling to the blankets. Kaoru sits on the edge of the bed before lying down on his back. I can still feel his eyes on me...

"I know your awake", Kaoru says in a tired voice.

I still act like I'm sleeping. Koaru laughs a little before continuing.

"You can't trick me Crystal I know your awake."

I still don't answer. Kaoru puts an arm around me, almost like hes holding me down.

"Umm what are you doing?!", I nearly shout.

"See I knew you were awake", Kaoru laughs letting me go.

"Why are you in my bed anyway?",Kaoru asks.

"Because you took my couch.", I respond.

"fair.", Kaoru says.

Kaoru covers himself with blankets and we both fall back into a deep sleep.

_This is wrong. Sleeping with your boyfriends brother is wrong. What if Hikaru saw me in bed with Kaoru?! Oh my god, he might think Kaoru, and I were..I'm just gonna get out of here before Hikaru even see me with him- _

_"_Well I think I'll go back to my couch", I say shakily.

"Okay, be careful going down the stairs", he warns me.

"I think I can handle a few stairs", I say getting out of bed, and walking towards the door. At first I thought I heard another girl in the house, but thought it was all in my head. I stumble on the first 3 steps, and decided to grab onto the railing. Then I hear it again. Another female voice. I make it to the bottom of the staircase,then turn to where the living room is. To find Hikaru making out with another girl. I can't believe what I'm seeing... I want to throw off the girl and scream at Hikaru, but I can't speak, as if my mouth is zipped shut. I'm really mad, so mad I want to throw the girl against a wall and bite into her neck with my canines. Then I hear a snapping sound, then a sharp pain in my leg. I hold in a yelp, and look down at my leg. It healed. It actually healed. I turn my hand into a paw to claw away the cast. I march to where Hikaru and the girl sit. I grab the girls hair, and throw her off the couch. She screams in pain, and when she sees me she jumps back up, and punches my in my gut. I don't budge. Instead I grab her by her shirt collar, and throw her up against a wall."I'd run before I tear you into shreds", I snarl.

"I like to see you try!", she snaps back.

"As you wish princess", I say throw a sly grin. I throw her on the ground, and start to punch her on her face, and her stomach. She screams for Hikaru's help, but Hikaru freezes, like he doesn't know how to help her or if she should help her. I stop beating the girl and snarl at her. She gets up and goes into a dead sprint out the door bawling. I turn and glare at Hikaru.

"Crystal its not what you think", Hikaru starts but I cut him off.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? SO YOU WEREN'T MAKING OUT WITH THAT GIRL?! YOU WEREN'T CHEATING ON ME! HIKARU I SAW EVERYTHING DON'T LIE TO ME!", I scream. I'm trying not to let my voice go into a pathetic squeak as I talk/scream.

"Crystal I'm sorry I just.."

"JUST WHAT?! THOUGHT YOU COULD GO BEHIND MY BACK AND CHEAT ON ME? HOW COULD YOU!", the last three words come out in a squeak, and I can't keep my tears from falling down my face.

"You know what Crystal..I did cheat on you, I can't believe I went out with you on the first day of school. Your really pathetic to think I could actually love you.", he says standing up. I don't speak, I turn back to the staircase to find Kaoru standing there, giving me a sad look. Hikaru dashes through the door to chase after the girl I brutally damaged. I fall to the floor sobbing. So this is what heart-break feels like. Kaoru is sitting by my side. _How long has Hikaru been cheating on me? _Kaoru wraps his arms around me trying to comfort me. My head hurts from crying. I wipe the last few tears off my face, and head upstairs back into Kaoru's room to sleep._ I don't think I can trust anyone again. I don't understand why Hikaru would do this to me._ I curl up in a ball to fall asleep, but instead I stare out the window._ I wish I had never met Hikaru or Kaoru, or anyone. I wish my grandparents were alive and I was still in the cottage being home-schooled. none of this would've happened if I had stayed at home. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm lost, I feel like this is all my fault. I should've waited before dating Hikaru on the first day of school. I'm so pathetic. _I then go under the covers to fall into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It's about 3 in the morning and I can hear yelling downstairs. I tip-toe to the kitchen where Hikaru, and Kaoru and standing. I listen to what they are fighting about.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT CRYSTAL LIKE THAT?!", Kaoru yells.

"BECAUSE SHES A LITTLE DRAMA QUEEN LOOKING TO FIGHT SOMEONE EVERYWHERE SHE GOES!", Hikaru snaps back.

"NO SHE ISN'T,SHES JUST AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! HOW DARE YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHES NOTHING!"

"WELL SHE IS NOTHING!", Hikaru screams back. Then I loose it. I grab my sweat-shirt and sprint out the door. _I've had it. _I can hear both Hikaru and Kaoru yelling my name. _Why am I running away? Running from my problems won't solve anything, I really should've listened to my Grandma. _I slow down and start to walk. Its a full moon tonight. I don't know if I should turn around and head back home. I shouldn't call it home anymore, it feels nothing like home. Its more like a motel. I'm only staying for a few days or so, its no home to me. I put up my hood, and turn on a sidewalk path. I hear footsteps. I tense fearing it might be Hikaru. I hand lands on my shoulder, and I whirl around to see who the stalker is. Its Kaoru. I sigh in relief and relax when I see his face in the moonlight. He gives me an apologetic look before speaking.

"Crystal, I'm sorry that Hikaru did this to you. But you can't just run away like that. But then again I don't blame you."

I nod in response and take Kaoru's hand. "Thanks", I mutter. Kaoru runs his thumb over my hand. "No problem, but if you want to beat up Hikaru, I give you permission.", he grins. "Don't worry even if you hadn't given me permission, I would still go for it.", I reply. We walk back to the house, and immediately I see Hikaru, and that stupid girl standing at the edge of the lawn. The girl stands there holding Hikaru's hand nervously, while glaring at me. I glare back, even when Hikaru gives me a sharp look, like hes trying to tell me that if I go after her again, he isn't afraid to attack me. I give him a threatening glare giving him the same message. _Your the one who did this. Its your fault, not mine. And why her? Why would you even cheat on me? What did I ever do to you? _ I shake my head and look down to my feet. When I look back up both Hikaru and the girl, are marching towards me. _I'm just as strong as you are Hikaru, maybe even stronger you and that rat you call a girl don't scare me. But hey, fight me, lets see how it goes.  
_The first person to throw a punch was the girl. All I had to do was turn my head for her to miss my face. I grab her arm and twist it, hard enough to make her cry, but not to break her arm. She jumps onto me and starts pulling on my hair. _Wow she fights like one of those wimpy school-girls. _ I throw her off, causing her to hit the chain-link fence. I snarl at her, hoping she'll give up the little kitty fight. But of course...She doesn't. Instead she hops back up to her feet and runs at me while yelling. _Oh please..._  
I put my foot out causing her to fall.

"Is that all you got?", I say rolling my eyes.

I hear her mutter a few words before she looks back up at me with watery eyes. I once again role my eyes, and step over the bitch who thought she could be me in a fight. I walk towards Hikaru, who tenses when he sees me transform. I leap into the air, slamming Hikaru to the ground. I start to claw at his face by the time he starts to transform. I'm yelling, cursing at him for what he did to me. I sink my teeth into his leg. Hes now fully transformed. I'm not afraid, I can take him. I let go of his leg and take a few steps back, ready for another round. Before I know what happening, Hikaru bites into my neck and throws me to the ground. He pins me down letting the blood fall from his mouth, back to my neck. He pushes me downward making the gravel cut my back. The girl walks over, and starts to kick my face. Kaoru immediately jumps in to help me. He grabs the girl by her hair and slams it against a post sign. When Hikaru looks over to see "his girl" on the ground knocked out, I bites down on his neck. He tries to get away from my grip, but all its all its doing is making him bleed even more. I let go when I know hes done fighting back. I look down at him with a hard stare. He snaps his jaws towards my ankles. I step on his muzzle and walk towards the girl. She is barely awake. She glares at me as I inch closer to her. I bite into her leg when she tries to get up, I'm about to go after her rib cage when Kaoru holds one hand up. I turn and sit by his side. I see a couple cars drive by. _No use changing back now. I can't risk getting caught again. _Hikaru sits up in his human form, and stares at me. Both in amazement, and confusion. _Wow I really messed him up! _I trot away into the house and change into human form. I look into the mirror and cringe when I see my reflection. I have a black eye, my back and side is bleeding through my shirt, my neck is oozing blood, and I have a bunch of deep cuts and bruises.

"Crystal?", I look into the side of the mirror to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the doorway.

"What?", I say turning around leaning on the edge of the sink.

"I'm sorry...Really I am.", Hikaru starts,I shake my head.

"Your not sorry, if you were sorry then why is that slut still here!?", I snap.

"Because you really injured her Crystal, I gave her your couch. So you should know that she will be staying with us for a while.", Hikaru says.

"I'm not staying here with her. I can't and I won't", I say brushing through him and Kaoru to gather my stuff.

They turn to look at me, but I don't even glance back. I head upstairs to pack my things. _I guess I can sleep in the woods for a_ while. I sigh and zip my backpack up. Since the fire there was really nothing left to pack. I turn to the doorway to see Kaoru leaning on the rim. I try to ignore him and leave but he blocks my exit.

"Crystal don't leave. You can stay here in my bedroom for a while.", Kaoru says with a pleading look.

"It will just be for the night. I'll be back tomorrow at dawn. Promise.", I say pushing him gently so I can leave.

Kaoru grabs my wrist and gently pulls me back. He lightly kisses me on the cheek. I stand there for a slight moment before heading towards the woods. I wave goodbye, and head out into the darkness. I find a trail that I had never taken before, and decide to walk down it. It feels like I have been walking for hours. I look up to the sky and see a little hint of light. When I look back down I see a woman. I squint a little so I can see her face, then I hear footsteps. I spin around to see a man with a brown sack in his hand. I turn to see the woman, who is now holding a gun. Hunters. I growl, and try to run but the woman shoots what I think is a dart, into my leg. I fall to the ground yanking the dart out of my leg. The man quickly throws the sack over my head and I feel 4 sets on hand carrying me down the trail. Before I pass out I let out a loud long howl. "Shut up", the woman snaps at me. I continue howling till I pass out. The hunters throw me in the back of a pick-up truck and start to drive off. _Where am I going? What do they want from me? Kaoru help! _Everything goes black, and I can no longer call for help. I hope Kaoru heard my howl.


End file.
